


Morning

by Paintbrushyy_Ducky98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Based on a photo, College, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Heart beats, Implied Sexual Content, KuroKen - Freeform, Love, M/M, Morning, Oh, a little bit of angst but not really, okay idk what else to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98/pseuds/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The empty takeout cartons, the abandoned video game, the torn off clothes, the laughter still felt in the air, all of the night still lingers in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a photo drawn by Sagasogo.

The sun filters in through the dirty glass window, the city just waking, but still silent. The mattress isn’t soft; it’s hard, and lumpy under his back, but that’s nothing new. What is new is Kenma. He isn’t heavy on Kuroo’s chest, he’s... he’s natural, fitting to his frame like they were sculpted as a set, glass figurines entwined together for all of eternity, only able to fit one to the other. Kuroo realizes he isn’t breathing, taken back by Kenma, how his hair stays perfectly straight throught the night, spread across his heart. Kuroo tries not to take too deep of a breath, so not to disrupt Kenma’s peace. He takes in short choppy breaths the best he can, trying to keep his chest from rising. It’s no use, Kenma stirs, Kuroo holds his breath again. The silence holds. Kuroo lets out a sigh, Kenma’s eyes are closed just perfectly so that no crease forms, his face doll like, kissed by the sun as it spreads throughout the room, reaching all corners, caressing the memory of the night before. The empty takeout cartons, the abandoned video game, the torn off clothes, the laughter still felt in the air, all of the night still lingers in the morning. Kenma’s wearing Kuroo’s shirt, the soft blue one that’s a little big even for him, It hangs loosely on Kenma’s frame, pooling at his wrists, hanging off his shoulder, draping over his thighs like a dress, making him look smaller, more delicate. Kuroo stretches his neck back to catch a glimpse of the clock on the microwave. 8 am, too early to wake him. 

“Mmmmm...” Kenma moans, the vibrations tickling Kuroo’s heart. Kenma stirs a little more, repositioning his head on Kuroo’s chest, looking up at him with his eye closed, still taken by sleep. Kuroo stares, watches as Kenma’s lips begin to part, breathing slowly. Once Kuroo is able to wiggle a hand out from under the blankets he reaches over the edge of the bed for his phone. It’s just out of reach from his fingers, a few centimeters more and he’d have it. He want’s to take a picture, freeze Kenma’s peace in time, to look at when he misses him. When he goes back home and leaves Kuroo at the university, alone in his little apartment, waiting until he joins him next year, the days have felt like years without him. He just wants to take a photo of him, Kuroo lunges, unaware that Kenma is falling from his chest. His fingers wrap around the black phone, just as Kenma slides off of him. 

“Mmmmm, Kuro...” Kenma calls. Kuroo freezes,  _ Shit _ , he thinks. 

“I’m sorry Kenma” He says running his hand through his silky hair. He’s been wanting to do that all morning. Kenma sits up, rubbing his eye. Kuroo watches in awe, the ache in his chest growing slightly. He opens his phone, punching in Kenma’s birthday as fast as he can to unlock it. He tries to open the camera but his stupid stupid phone won't let him take photos cause his storage is almost full. Snapchat. He rushes over to the yellow little ghost and holds up the phone. At this point Kenma’s awake and watching Kuroo. 

“Ahh no, don’t take my photo right now Kuro!” Kenma calls. He covers his face with his hands, the blue shirt hugging close to his fingers. Kuroo snaps the picture. 

“Perfect.” he whispers, looking at it in all its perfection. He saves it, twice, just to make sure. He feels a little bit of a lump in his throat, his breath feels tight and his eyes sting a little, his heart hurts. Kenma’s watching again. 

“Kuro? What’s wrong?” he says with a little bit of a laugh, confusion taking over his voice. Kemna scoots forward, placing his hands on Kuroo’s shoulders. Kuroo’s still looking at the photo. Kemna tries to look him in the eyes, bending forward to catch his gaze. 

“Kuro?” he whispers. Kuroo pulls his gaze away from the screen, looking Kenma in the eyes, his golden eyes worth much more to him than any metal or jewel. He pulls Kenma towards him, pulling his waist closer to his, wrapping his arms around his shoulders until their frames fit together like they always do. 

“Tetsurou!” Kenma whispers his given name into his shoulder. 

“Nothing, nothing’s wrong, I just miss you. That’s all.” Kuroo nuzzles Kenma’s neck, kissing the soft skin. 

“Miss me? Kuro, I’m right here.” He says. 

“I know. I know” he says squeezing Kenma a little tighter. Kenma doesn’t pull away, just sits there, holding Kuro in his arms, feeling their heartbeats sync. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my very first fanfic i hope you liked it!!!!! please leave comments to help me get better, I love to know that you enjoyed it or even of you didn't they still make my day!!!!!


End file.
